Inquisition Dialogue with Amell
by SpartanEngineer
Summary: After his journey in the West, the Hero of Ferelden joins the Inquisition for the time being. Some fun party banter between Casor Amell and the rest of the Inquisition inner circle, as well as interations between Amell and the Inquisitor. An epilogue to the main story, Dragon Age: Tales from the West
1. Banter!

Amell: Varric Tethras? _The_ Varric Tethras?

Varric: There's only one that I know.

Amell: Maker's Breath! It is you! I am suuuch a huge fan of your books!

Varric: (bows) I am humbled. Gosh, the Hero of Ferelden liking my books!

Amell: Maker! Why haven't you published the next book of Swords and Shields? I've been waiting for years!

Varric: You too?! (sighs) Just go and talk to the Seeker. She has a copy.

Amell: Something tells me that she's not going to part with it any time soon.

Varric: That's true.

…

Varric: Hey, Blazy, I've heard that you're an author too.

Amell: I am? Really?

Varric: Didn't you write _Lullaby for the Apprentice_?

Amell: Ooooh right. That. But I thought that burnt up with the Circle Tower!

Varric: Apparently it's quite popular among younger mages. One of my mage friends had a copy.

Amell: Maker's Breath. Now the shame I've created in my teenage years will last forever.

Varric: I've read a page. I gotta admit, it's pretty hot.

Amell: Please don't tell Leliana.

Varric: She probably already knows.

Amell: Probably.

…

Amell: Just a question. Why am I called Blazy?

Varric: You like to set things on fire, no offence. Plus, Sera told me the story.

Amell: What sto- Shit. Really? Sera you idiot.

Dorian: Now you got me all interested. What story?

Amell: Uh… I was infiltrating a noblemen's home when I accidently set myself on fire. Ran around the whole mansion trying not to burn to crisp. I still finished the mission though. I apparently set his whole library alight.

Varric: That's not the story I heard…

Dorian: Now you got me _really_ interested.

Amell: Not that one? Wait, I know. Does it involve oiled nugs?

Varric: Yup.

Amell: That one – all lies.

Varric & Dorian: (disappointed sigh)

…

Dorian: So you and Leliana…

Amell: Yes.

Dorian: Do you…?

Amell: Are you asking for details?

Dorian: No. Well, I don't think I am.

Amell: Just to satisfy your curiosity, yes.

Dorian: Hmmm… I must try that out next time.

…

Dorian: Is it true that you visited Tevinter Imperium?

Amell: Right in Minrathus, yes. Please don't start speaking to me in Tevene.

Dorian: I won't. But tell me, how did you find Tevinter?

Amell: A country filled with history of blood magic, slaves, racism, grapes and feathers, and general fetish for power? Charming.

Dorian: Surely there was at least one thing that caught your attention.

Amell: Yes! The wine! I feel guilty when I say this, but the "blood of slaves" is a good ingredient for beverages.

Dorian: That sounds about right!

…

Dorian: Tell me Amell, how much blood magic do you know?

Amell: Enough to kill someone…

Dorian: That's not much. It's incredibly easy to kill people with blood magic. Or any magic, for that matter.

Amell: …and use their corpse to control darkspawn.

Dorian: Really? If you aren't joking, you may be more dangerous than the entire magisterium!

Amell: That's why you should hope that I am joking.

Dorian: Are you?

Amell: (smiles)

Dorian: Now I am not going to sleep at night.

…

Amell: Cole, could you read me? If you don't mind, that is?

Cole: …

Amell: Cole?

Cole: You are too dark. I cannot see.

Amell: Great. No, not great.

Cole: I can read now. You were just thinking about something.

Amell: What is it?

Cole: It's night. She is hurting. Yet she's happy. She wants you to…

Amell: STOP. RIGHT. THERE.

…

Cole: She likes honey in her tea too.

Amell: Thanks Cole, but she hates it too.

Cole: But she likes it.

Amell: She gets angry if I give it to her. Apparently it makes her fat.

Cole: I don't understand.

Amell: Neither do I.

…

Cole: You're hurt. But you're not hurt. I am confused.

Amell: Please tell me this isn't about my nightly activities.

Cole: You are hurting, more than anyone, but you smile.

Amell: Ah… The way I see it, if I don't smile, than I will have one more thing to be hurt about.

Cole: I understand now.

…

Iron Bull: You're a damn good fighter, Amell. I've never seen a mage wield a weapon like you do.

Amell: Must I remind you that I ended the Blight? Oh! My pride!

Iron Bull: (laughes) No. So does that mean you can beat Vivienne with your spirit blade?

Vivienne: I would prefer if we don't fight, my dear.

Amell: I agree. If we do, one of us will turn into an abomination.

Iron Bull: Damn demons always crapping things.

Amell: (whispers) _I will win._

…

Amell: Hey Bull, do you know of a Qunari called Sten?

Iron Bull: There are many Qunari called Sten.

Amell: Ah yes. I forgot. The expressionless, broody one?

Iron Bull: You're not narrowing things down.

Amell: Umm… big muscles? Tactless humor? White hair?

Iron Bull: You're pretty much giving me the definition of a Qunari.

Amell: Oh! The one without horns! How could I forget!

Iron Bull: The new Arishok? The one who likes cookies?

Amell: That's the one!

…

Iron Bull: You're armor is fancy

Amell: No

Iron Bull: I promise to not to damage it!

Amell: No

Iron Bull: I will return it clean!

Amell: No

Iron Bull: How about your belt?

Amell: That, I need for myself.

…

Cassandra: Amell, is it true that you are a blood mage?

Amell: Would you like a demonstration? Blood mages can control victims' minds…

Cassandra: Definitely not!

Amell: And there goes my fun for the day.

…

Cassandra: Please answer seriously this time. Are you a blood mage?

Amell: Yes. And before you go all crazy, I did receive forgiveness from the Divine herself.

Cassandra: I didn't expect someone like you to turn to blood magic.

Amell: Say that next time you face a dragon. You'll be glad that I did turn to blood magic.

Cassandra: I have faced a dragon before.

Amell: A _normal_ dragon? It didn't have a darkspawn horde around it? Giant spikes? Breathed purple fire? Wasn't causing a Blight? Gee, I envy you.

Cassandra: I get it.

…

Amell: Blood magic isn't all bad you know. I can control it.

Cassandra: That may be true, but I would rather not risk the safety of countless others for one mage.

Amell: I respect your views. Still, it's pretty useful, especially in the bedroom.

Cassandra: (raises an eyebrow)

Amell: (laughs) Ask Leliana. No wait, don't ask her.

…

Amell: Cassandra, do you have the next chapter of Swords and Shields?

Cassandra: No! Wait… no.

Amell: Oh _please_! I need to know what happens to the Night Captain. She was falsely accused! Damn it! I need to know!

Cassandra: I completely understand what you are going through.

Amell: _Pleeeease_?

Cassandra: Fine. You can borrow it back at Skyhold.

Amell: Yes!

Cassandra: I said borrow.

…

Blackwall: You're not quite what I expected.

Amell: Hmmm? Really? What did you expect?

Blackwall: I don't know, actually. Someone who's a little less talkative. And with a bit more scars.

Amell: Ah, the 'strong, silent type'.

Blackwall: I guess that's what I had in mind.

Amell: I used to be like that. Barely spoke anything throughout the Blight.

Blackwall: What changed you?

Amell: Leliana.

Blackwall: Fair enough.

…

Amell: I knew a different Warden Blackwall.

Blackwall: The real one?

Amell: Hey! You are not a fake. Well, not entirely.

Blackwall: Is that how you see it?

Amell: Definitely. Becoming a Grey Warden isn't difficult. You drink some blood, choke on it, pass out, and ta-da! You're a Warden! But _being_ a Grey Warden is a whole new story. As far as I can see, you've become one a long time ago. A damn good one.

Blackwall: Thank you.

…

Amell: How well did you know the other Warden Blackwall?

Blackwall: Not much. I've known him enough to see that his name deserved to live on.

Amell: And the butt chin?

Blackwall: (laughs) So I wasn't he only one who was holding in the laughs!

…

Sera: Ewwwh! Was that magic? I bet it was.

Amell: What?

Sera: Your eyes! It was shitty brown but now it's grassy green.

Amell: Niiiice. You caught that! It wasn't magic. It changes when I want to eat something.

Sera: You mages are weird! Or Wardens. Whatever.

Amell: No, no! Wardens are great. I'm just the oddball.

…

Amell: Sera? May I please cut your hair? I can't stand it. I'm going to die if I have to see it again.

Sera: Piss off!

Amell: Come on… (flutters eyelashes)

Sera: That sort of shit doesn't work on me you know.

Amell: Well, it works on other girls. Sort of. It's my fault for trying it out on you.

…

Amell: Thanks Sera.

Sera: What?

Amell: I like eating spiders you know. Normal-sized ones, I mean.

Sera: Pffft! You're really weird!

Amell: That doesn't have much weight when it comes from you.

Sera: Piss off!

…

Vivienne: My dear Amell, you are the Hero of Ferelden, yes? I am honored to meet you.

Amell: The honor is mine, Lady Vivienne. It is your Night Enchanters that inspired my spirit weapons.

Vivienne: If that is true, tell me, my dear. Why do you support the freedom of mages?

Amell: For a few reasons.

Vivienne: Do you mind on elaborating on your last comment?

Amell: Well, let's see. One, I'm a mage. Two, my family was torn to bits thanks to the Circles. Three, my girlfriend was turned into a Tranquil. Four, I've known apostate friends who were slaughtered outright by Templars. Five, I know how the Templars are kept under control by the Chantry. Six, I can use blood magic and everything still seems relatively fine. Seven, I am a philanthropist. Eight, I really don't think Andraste would approve of the Circles.

Vivienne: I see that you have your reasons well laid out.

Amell: Tell me about it.

…

Vivienne: I cannot understand how you use blood magic without guilt.

Amell: That's the usual reaction.

Vivienne: Are you not afraid of possible consequences of your actions?

Amell: Magic is like fire. More literally in my case. If you don't know its dangers, you get burnt. But if you do know its dangers, its weaknesses, strengths, characteristics, and even its origins, you can play with it.

Vivienne: And what happens if you make a mistake?

Amell: That's why I have a bucket of water handy.

…

Vivienne: Amell, you have mentioned a bucket of water before.

Amell: THAT one was by Sera, not me.

Vivienne: Pardon? Oh no, I am not talking about the one that fell on me. I was referring to our conversation about magic earlier.

Amell: Ah right. That. What of it?

Vivienne: What is your bucket of water exactly?

Amell: If I told you that it's a crazy cocktail made of darkspawn Taint, an ancient artefact, couple of demons, years of training, and power rivalling ancient Tevinter Magisters, would you believe me?

Vivienne: Don't be absurd.

Amell: (sarcastically) That's exactly the reason why Orlesians are so good at playing the Game.

…

Amell: Hey Varric, may I ask you a favor?

Varric: As long as you pay me two sovereigns. You still owe me that from our last game at Wicked Grace.

Amell: True. And you owe two and a half to Leliana from that bet.

Varric: Damn. I was hoping she'd forget about that. Alright, what is it?

Amell: I want to publish a book. Could you introduce me to a publisher?

Varric: Really? That's interesting. Now you and Leliana both owe me two sovereigns.


	2. Banter Banter!

Varric: I hear that you hand out gifts often.

Amell: Pardon?

Varric: Apparently you gave everyone in the party gifts during the Blight.

Amell: Did I? I can't remember.

Varric: Don't pretend, Blazy. Leliana talked a lot about you.

Amell: I presume she did. But I really can't remember. I do remember giving Leliana some flowers, and finding Alistair's locket, and Sten's sword, and Flemeth's Grimoire for Morrigan, some alcohol for Ohgren… yeah. I did give out a lot of gifts, didn't I?

Varric: Then how come I didn't get one yet? Am I not worthy enough in your eyes? Have I yet to earn your trust? I like gifts too!

Amell: Umm… Varric?

Varric: (laughs) Just shitting you.

…

Varric: Thanks for the gift Blazy. I did say I was shitting you last time we talked.

Amell: No worries. Hey, I am thick, but I know a hint of wistfulness when I sense one.

Varric: No, really! I didn't want a gift. Not that I don't appreciate my new writing desk, but it was really just a joke.

Amell: I'm a blood mage. I _can_ read people's minds.

Varric: Really? Now that's interesting. Can you read it like Cole?

Amell: Nope. If I want to read someone's mind, I need a pint of blood.

Varric: (stunned) … you didn't…?

Amell: (laughs) I'm _also_ a player of the Game. There are more than one way of reading someone's mind.

…

Dorian: May I ask you a personal question, Amell?

Amell: Certainly.

Dorian: Do you ever lust for power?

Amell: Hmm… Do I? I… guess I do. I mean, it's always nice to have more power. But I think I have enough already. I mean, I can already take on an army of a thousand alone. Murder the entire Orlesian court if I feel like it, which if often, by the way.

Dorian: Then why don't you? (coughs) Not that I am suggesting anything.

Amell: (laughs) My dear friend, destroying the world is easy. Making the world is difficult. I like the challenge.

Dorian: And the Hero of Ferelden gives another lecture!

…

Dorian: I do wish you could join the magisterium. You would make great many changes.

Amell: If I do, I might be compelled to wipe the slate clean.

Dorian: Something tells me…

Amell: If we continue this conversation, you are _definitely_ not sleeping tonight.

Dorian: In what way?

Amell: In "Maker's Breath there's a madman next door! He might come to leech me of my blood! Maker help us!" way.

Dorian: Hmm… another time then.

…

Amell: Dorian! I need your help!

Dorian: This should be exciting. I'm listening!

Amell: Can you raise an undead and keep it walking for more than an hour?

Dorian: Hmm… It would be difficult, and the ethical implications are heavy, but I guess I _could_ do it. Why?

Amell: Well, Sera and I had an idea…

Dorian: Who's the target?

Amell: Vivy.

Dorian: You will have your undead by tomorrow.

…

Cole: I like you.

Amell: What isn't there to like about me?

Cole: But many spirits are afraid of you.

Amell: Okay, except for the whole Taint part.

Cole: But you like to help.

Amell: They don't like the dark, even if it comforts them.

Cassandra: What are you two talking about?

Cole: Amell is-

Amell: Nothing! Nothing! Oh look, elfroot!

…

Amell: So Cole, have you seen me in the Fade lately?

Cole: Yes.

Amell: What am I?

Cole: You are you.

Amell: No, I meant, what shape do I take?

Cole: Your shape…?

Amell: Never mind.

…

Blackwall: How is it like being a real Grey Warden?

Amell: I probably am not the best source of information in that area. I received almost zero training with regards to being a Grey Warden.

Blackwall: Ah, I see. But you have been a Warden for twelve years, surely you received some orders or education? You are the Hero of Fereldren.

Amell: Take away that title, and what am I? Be as brutal as you can.

Blackwall: Well, a joking, almost childish boy and crazy blood mage who likes to do things his way.

Amell: (laughs) See? Nobody likes to deal with that, even Grey Wardens.

Blackwall: That makes sense.

…

Blackwall: Amell, how do you maintain your shape?

Amell: Fighting bad guys and daily training. Why?

Blackwall: You just eat a lot, no offence.

Amell: Do I? Didn't you eat just as much as me in our last meal?

Blackwall: But you are still eating.

Amell: (bites into an apple) And so I am! I think (chews) a big appetite is part of being a Warden.

Blackwall: Really?

Amell: (swallows) Don't worry – you've got that covered.

…

Cassandra: Amell, I was just wondering how you managed to avoid me all this time.

Amell: Excuse me?

Cassandra: You avoided all my search efforts when I was trying to find you for the Inquisition.

Amell: Oh that. Most of the time, I was either in the West or Tevinter. And whenever I was in Orlais or Ferelden, I kept a low profile.

Cassandra: Why?

Amell: (smirks)

Cassandra: I hate blood mages.

…

Cassandra: Amell, you still haven't returned my copy of Swords and Shields.

Amell: I haven't finished reading it!

Cassandra: You've had a month! How long does it take for you to read a book?

Amell: You know that Varric hides clues for the next chapter in his books! I still haven't found them all yet.

Cassandra: Oh. I understand. They are in chapter four, six, ten, and that time when guardsmen…

Amell: Enters the trial room. Got it. I'll return it by tonight. Thanks Cassandra!

…

Cassandra: Amell. I… I… was just wondering…

Amell: Whoa! That sentence only ends in one way, and you know I'm already taken.

Cassandra: What? No! I was just wondering if you were planning to write a book.

Amell: Oh right. Yeah, don't ever start a sentence like that. And yes, I am planning to write a book. Why?

Cassandra: I've read your _Lullaby for the Apprentice_. I was hoping you could write the next book.

Amell: Great. Just great. I wrote that when I was, what, nineteen? Now I understand how Varric feels. Where did you even find that?

Cassandra: It was part of my search on you. I came across it in Kirkwall, actually, from another Grey Warden mage.

Amell: I'm definitely not writing the _Ode for the Quiet_.

Cassandra: And yet it seems that you have already chosen the title.

Amell: (sighs) I'll see what I can do.

Cassandra: You could start by signing my copy.

…

Sera: Why do you call yourself Amell?

Amell: Pardon?

Sera: We've got names yeah? Me, Sera, you, Casor. So why not use that and not your pissing noble name?

Amell: You mispronounced it.

Sera: Cas-or. Better?

Amell: No, you mispronounced it again.

Sera: Ca-sor. That's what I said at the start!

Amell: Yes, and both are wrong.

Sera: Then how do you pronounce it then?

Amell: I don't know.

Sera: Well that's stupid ainit?

Amell: And that's why I prefer Amell.

…

Amell: Sera, did you switch my potions?

Sera: (guilty laughter) Yeah!

Amell: Hmm… normally I wouldn't reprimand you, but I do want to tell you that it could have killed me. What would have happened if I drank the wrong potion in the middle of a battle?

Sera: I didn't think about that. Sorry yeah?

Amell: (laughs) Apology accepted. Anyway, that won't happen to me. I don't drink potions – I drink poultices.

…

Sera: Amell. I know an Amell.

Amell: I assume an Amell other than me?

Sera: Of course not friggin you! She's not all weird like you.

Amell: As I said, that doesn't have much a punch coming from you

Sera: Piss off! You want to hear about her or not?

Amell: (laughs) Yes. Sorry. Go on.

Sera: She's a Friend, yeah? A Jenny in Free Marches somewhere. Name's Charade.

Amell: Charade Amell? Never heard of her. I'll look into her.

Sera: You'll look into (uncontrollable laughter)

Amell: (sighs)

…

Amell: Thanks for the assist, Vivy.

Vivienne: I would prefer if you address me as Enchanter Vivienne, Court Mage to the Empire of Orlais, or Madame de Fer. You should know how to address me properly my dear.

Amell: Yup, I should. Sorry. Still, Vivy's not a bad nickname. Mine is Blazy, if you'd prefer.

Vivienne: I would much rather retain our original titles.

Amell: Well, then mine is officially Commander of the Grey, Warden Casor Amell, Champion of Redcliffe, former Arl of Amaranthine, Hero of the Fifth Blight.

Vivienne: That… is a little difficult to say.

Amell: So let's keep it simple, hey?

…

Vivienne: How did you and Sera meet?

Amell: Well, it was back during the Blight. I did something for the Jennies and met her after the Blight. Why? The way you put that question sounded like we were lovers.

Vivienne: I just have trouble understanding how she is on good terms with you. After all, you are in a position of authority as much as I am.

Amell: I know how to enjoy a dirt beer just as much as an Orlesian wine. People like it when they find out that the "big heads" are also human, too.

Vivienne: I understand your reasoning, though I find it hard to believe that you have avoided all her… jokes.

Amell: (laughs) You need to up your observational skills, Vivienne! I get caught in her pranks just as often as you do. I'm just not 'humbled' by them.

…

Vivienne: I do not mean anything when I ask this my dear, but do you have a sense of noble pride?

Amell: Do you know what I went through in the Harrowing?

Vivienne: No, I do not. Why?

Amell: There were two – rage and pride. The deadliest combination of demons possible.

Vivienne: I am sorry to hear that, my dear.

Amell: Don't be, because that pride demon taught me an important lesson. You see, it was in a mouse form to try to trick me. Can you imagine? A pride demon – a mouse?

Vivienne: That does sound unusual.

Amell: It taught me a valuable lesson – you can be a mouse all day, but you can still have your pride. You only need to become the demon when you need to be.

Vivienne: That is something to think about.

…

Iron Bull: Amell, I've heard rumors about you.

Amell: Yeah? Which ones?

Iron Bull: About you and two Duchesses in a bedroom. And…

Amell: Let me guess. A Denerim whore, a Dalish keeper, and Queen of Ferelden?

Iron Bull: There's more. A dwarven merchant, and Orlesian guardswomen, a Tevinter slaver, an Antivan assassin, and a Tal-Vashoth.

Amell: (laughs) When did that grow? No, none of them are true.

Iron Bull: I knew you weren't the sort to cheat.

Amell: You did? How?

Iron Bull: You just aren't the sort. I'm a people person. Though I am a little surprised that you kept it in for so long.

Amell: Well, half the reason is me being ridiculously self-conscious, and the other half is the consequence of having a lover who can cut out your eyes before you can say "I can explain".

Iron Bull: You gotta love the red-heads.

Amell: I know, right!

…

Iron Bull: Hey Amell, your weapon is a little different from Vivienne's.

Amell: Vivienne wants you to address her as Madam de Fer.

Iron Bull: Oh right. Madam de Fer's.

Amell: But I prefer Vivy.

Iron Bull: Now you're just playing with me.

Amell: (laughs) Of course I am. Anyway, continue.

Iron Bull: Right. Both of you use spirit blades, don't you?

Amell: Nope – she uses a Spirit Blade, and I use spirit weapons.

Iron Bull: How are they different?

Amell: I'm not sure. Other than their basic appearance, they should be the same… Probably some Fade thing going on.

Iron Bull: Stupid Fade.

…

Amell: Did I ever mention that I like the Qun a lot?

Iron Bull: Hmm… you would fare quite well in the antaam. At least Karasten material… wait, maybe a Karashok. But since you are a mage, they will probably turn you into a Viddath-bas.

Amell: I'm not going to even try to ask what those positions are.

Iron Bull: I could introduce you to a Ben-Hassrath for some education.

Amell: That would be fine. I don't want to _follow_ it – I just like some of its ideas. I'd like to think that the Qun is a society based on general happiness to all.

Iron Bull: That's the idea, though it doesn't always work that way.

Amell: Yeah. Especially when they ban lyrium wine.

Iron Bull: I do agree with you on that part.


	3. Banter Banter Banter!

Varric: You alright Blazy? You don't look so well.

Amell: Hmm? Oh. I'll try to liven up.

Varric: If you've got a problem, I'm happy to help. Or, try to help.

Amell: (sighs) What happened at Adament disturbs me… I am wondering if I should just bring the archdemons out and fight them once and for all...

Varric: That's a little beyond my league, but I kind of get where you're coming from. Yeah… Adament was bad. Really bad.

Amell: Worse considering that I could've stopped it.

Varric: Don't worry about it Blazy.

Varric: Wait, did you say 'bring the archdemons out'?

Amell: Hmm? No! No, no, no, no, no. Well, yes. Kind of. I did… But no.

Varric: No spoilers, hu? I get it. I won't ask further.

…

Varric: Yeah?

Amell: Yeah.

Varric: Really?

Amell: Really.

Varric: I'm definitely putting that in the book.

Amell: (laughs) Awesome.

Blackwall: What are…

Amell: Shhhhh!

Varric: Listen to Blazy.

Blackwall: I am going to take very slow steps back.

…

Varric: You're accent is unusual for a Ferelden.

Amell: My accent? Do I have an accent?

Varric: Yeah… it's like you've got a base of Free Marches, covered by Ferelden, topped by Orlesian and Tevinter with a sprinkle of Antivan.

Amell: Are you describing some kind of a pizza?

Varric: Maybe. So, where did it come from?

Amell: Honestly? I don't know. I think… I was born in Kirkwall, raised in the Calenhad Circle, have Leliana for a lover, know a bit of Tevinter, and have been attacked by enough Crows to have their accent imbedded into me.

Varric: That pizza sounds expensive.

Amell: Oh you have no idea…

…

Dorian: I am curious about your demon shape.

Amell: Sorry, what?

Dorian: What demon do you suppose will try to possess you?

Amell: What kind of question is that? Is this a Tevinter thing?

Dorian: Oh no, it's this particular handsome pariah thing. So, what's your guess?

Amell: If any demon tries, _I_ might possess _it_.

Dorian: Hmm… Remind me to stay well away from you.

Amell: Stay well away from me.

Dorian: And now that you mention it, I don't want to!

…

Dorian: Amell, are you a necromancer, by any chance?

Amell: Ah, I'm assuming you are referring to my entropic spells. No, I am not. Those spells are of an entirely different nature.

Dorian: Enlighten me!

Amell: You call upon spirits to fight, yes? Horror, for example. You ask a spirit of fear to terrorise the battlefield. I utilise rather basic magic to achieve a similar effect – hit them with some mana unbalancing, then flood their thoughts with fear.

Dorian: That is very interesting… but how do you generate fear without a spirit?

Amell: The very sight of our presence is enough.

Dorian: Quite true!

…

Amell: Dorian, while I was in Tevinter, I heard a rumor on blood magic.

Dorian: Any one in particular?

Amell: I've heard that a blood mage burst into a room full of people during a ball on the New Year's Day and… things happened.

Dorian: That 'things happened' leaves a lot of room for deviation! Although I have a feeling that you heard the one with wine and bedroom conversations.

Amell: So it's true?

Dorian: Tevinters don't always use blood magic for evil things.

Amell: Heh. I'm just glad I'm not alone.

…

Sera: Where's your hair?

Amell: On top of my head.

Sera: Not that hair dimwit. Your other hair.

Amell: True… I asked that question myself. Other than being on top of my head, I've got barely any hair. None on my arms, none on my legs, and I only shave once every three months or something.

Sera: Even down there?

Amell: How do you know about 'down there' for males?

Sera: (laughs) Stealing breeches!

Amell: I have no idea how old you exactly are.

…

Amell: I wish I had elf ears.

Sera: Oh shut it!

Amell: No! I'm being serious! You probably hear things better than me because you have big ears.

Sera: Hu. Maybe you're right.

Amell: Then again, I won't be teased for having knife-ears.

Sera: Arse!

…

Amell: Wait, Sera! Don't open your bag, and don't say what.

Sera: What? I… aaargh!

Amell: (uncontrollable laughter) How's the taste of your own medicine?

Sera: (glares silently)

Amell: Oh sod. Now I regret everything.

Sera: (smacks lips) Wait, is this honey, yeah? It is, innit! Ooooh! This is brilliant! Hugs for everyone!

Amell: Nope. Nope. Nope. Noooo…!

Amell: (sigh) I'm just glad it ended here.

…

Vivienne: I am unfamiliar with the requirements of being declared a Hero. Could you enlighten me?

Amell: It's easy! Step one, find an Archdemon and kill it. Step two, annoy the hell out of the nearest king to give you the title. Step three, profit!

Vivienne: I take it that it is an unofficial title?

Amell: I would describe it as 'unique'. You know, not many people get to slay an Archdemon.

…

Vivienne: You use some very unusual spells my dear.

Amell: They're collectively known as blood magic.

Vivienne: Other than those. Glyphs, for example.

Amell: Oh? Oh! Yeah. I do. You learnt your spells from the Modern Collection of Magic and Spells or the Encyclopaedia of Arcane Arts didn't you?

Vivienne: In fact, I was taught from both books.

Amell: I thought so. Well, the Calenhad Circle, where I'm from, we didn't have the most updated library. I learnt from Thaumaturgist Teachings, the Ultimate Edition. So we have a different arsenal of spells.

Vivienne: That explains why you cast your spells in an old-fashioned way.

Amell: (mumbles) as if you're any better…

…

Vivienne: You seem to know the current trends in fashion my dear!

Amell: Thank you

Vivienne: I wish _someone_ learnt a bit from you. The pyjamas the Inquisitor wears…

Amell: Are horrible. I know. I try not to look at it. Though, if it is black, and maybe interlaced in white with some heraldry… Or perhaps blue ring velvet, and a lustre at the back…

Vivienne: At least _one_ out of three heroes of Thedas knows fashion.

…

Iron Bull: I've noticed that you carry your own bag of potions.

Amell: Yeah. The potions that the Inquisitor drinks is too sweet for my liking. And also, I don't drink potions – I drink poultices.

Iron Bull: Really? Let me have a taste.

Iron Bull: Urgh! Stitches makes the same potions. He says that it's a poultice, too.

Amell: Really? Is he Ferelden by any chance?

Iron Bull: Yeah. He started fighting during the Blight.

Amell: Hmm… maybe it's a Ferelden thing.

…

Amell: Bull, aren't you cold?

Iron Bull: Not behind all this muscle!

Amell: But we're in the middle of nowhere, pelted by freezing rain or snow. Not to mention those pesky mages with ice spells.

Iron Bull: You know, I think you humans a little too soft. Perhaps spending more time out of those clothes of yours will help. Or, unless, if you have something to hide beneath. (laughs)

Amell: How do you know I'm not hiding demons beneath?

Iron Bull: And this is why the Qun doesn't like mages.

…

Amell: Let's hit something!

Iron Bull: Right behind you.

Amell: Not me.

Iron Bull: Darn.

…

Cassandra: Amell. Where do you get your inspirations for your books?

Amell: I've never written fiction…

Cassandra: Really? Does that mean…?

Amell: (sighs) Yes. Liam is me, and Kisa is… was a real person.

Cassandra: I'm sorry.

Amell: It's okay.

…

Amell: I regret sparring with you yesterday. Argh! My arm still hurts.

Cassandra: (laughs) It seems that all warriors in the Inquisition are softer than women.

Amell: Yeah, yeah, whatever. Besides, I look for damage output rather than squishiness.

Cassandra: And how much damage can you cause?

Amell: Well, let's see… I can set fire to everything in a five mile radius?

Cassandra: Oh? Then why haven't you put that onto the battlefield?

Amell: I mean _everything_. Would you like to be caught in a fireball so hot that your insides will boil to a stew before you have chance to scream?

Cassandra: … I shouldn't have annoyed you, should I?

…

Amell: Do you ever wear anything that isn't an inch-thick metal plate?

Cassandra: Why, do you wish that I stop fighting?

Amell: Not at all! I'm just wondering why you feel compelled to wear heavy metal for protection.

Cassandra: Then what should I wear for protection on the battlefield? You yourself wear armor.

Amell: Not all the time. Sometimes I go with simple robes. Just plain leather enough!

Cassandra: Is that so?

Amell: Of course! You know Morrigan, how she has a shocking lack of clothing? She wore that throughout the Blight. It served her well enough though.

Cassandra: Had you not considered the fact that you two are both mages?

Amell: Oh. Right. Sorry.

…

Amell: Hey Cassandra, can I ask you an awkward question?

Cassandra: That depends on the question.

Dorian: Actually, it's 'can _we_ ask an _important_ question'.

Cassandra: I am not liking where this is going.

Amell: Who do you think is more handsome? Me or Dorian?

Cassandra: What?

Dorian: Please answer honestly. It is really important.

Cassandra: Well, uh…

Amell: Come on, Seeker! It's not like we're making a move on you. There's nothing attached.

Dorian: But we do have our pride attached to it.

Amell: A lot of pride.

Cassandra: I am going to remain silent here.

Dorian & Amell: That means me!

Dorian & Amell: … (sighs)

Dorian: Vivienne?

Amell: No.

…

Cole: Do you ever ask the plants?

Amell: Ask… what?

Cole: They might be hurt because you eat them.

Amell: And if they talk back?

Cole: I think you should apologise.

Amell: Riiight. Will do next time I find a talking plant.

…

Amell: Hey Cole!

Cole: Yes?

Amell: …

Cole: …

Amell: … well?

Cole: I don't know how to do that.

Amell: Damn.

…

Amell: So Cole, you hear sounds whenever I use magic, yes?

Cole: Yes. Whispers, possibilities of the future. Sometimes excitement, sometimes dread. Like a song. Confusing. Dangerous.

Amell: Well… do any of them disturb you?

Cole: Yes. But I don't mind. You do it to help people.

Amell: Except for those at the other end of the spell.

Cole: You know who to hurt. You know who are bad.

Amell: I wish I did.

…

Blackwall: It's quiet here.

Amell: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Blackwall: What? What? What's wrong?

Amell: Nothing. Just felt like it.

Blackwall: You tear apart my image of Wardens.

Amell: I aim to please!

…

Blackwall: You're a flirter, aren't you?

Amell: From birth! And being a Warden.

Blackwall: They say that Wardens have prowess in… all areas.

Amell: Yup. Definitely true.

Blackwall: Aren't you worried about Leliana?

Amell: She doesn't mind as long as I do it in her earshot.

Blackwall: That's kind of her.

Amell: She beats me to crap whenever she hears me.

Blackwall: Ah.

…

Blackwall: You're a lot different from other Wardens I've met.

Amell: Such as…?

Blackwall: Well, they're usually more hesitant to talk about Grey Warden matters. Oath of secrecy and what not.

Amell: Oaths that I did not take, and I gladly and actively ignore.

Blackwall: Really? Aren't you the Hero of Ferelden?

Amell: Exactly – that's my ticket to doing things my way.

Blackwall: So is that how Grey Wardens work, disobeying orders simply because they've done a good job?

Amell: No! Definitely not. It's "nobody wants to order around the Hero of Ferelden".

Blackwall: That sounds handy.


	4. Wartable Banter

(Amell joins the advisors and the Inquisitor at the war table)

Amell: Impressive! Why does the Inquisitor get such a good map?

Leliana: The Inquisition is far well funded than… whatever we were.

Amell: Still… remember how we had to make do with some drawings on a book?

Leliana: Good old times.

…

Josephine: So… Warden Commander Amell, what can you bring to the Inquisition?

Amell: I would prefer just Amell, Lady Montilyet. I can inform you of everything arcane, bringing up issues of any dramatic magical events.

Leliana: I assume you'll be creating many of those said events?

Amell: You're not supposed to say that! I was waiting for the Inquisitor to fall into some crazy magical trouble before revealing the grand secret! Now all the fun's gone…

Josephine: Your description of him were quite accurate Leliana.

…

Leliana: Where were you last night?

Amell: With Bull. Why?

Leliana: The soldiers found you both buried shoulder-high in the snow…

Amell: Apparently it's a Qun thing.

Leliana: I see.

Amell: I miss Sten too.

…

Leliana: You didn't. Did you? You did!

Amell: I'm sorry! I was desperate!

Leliana: You needed to talk to me first!

Amell: I'll get it back. Again, I'm sorry.

Leliana: You and your gambling impulses.

Amell: That's a bit unfair. I only lost four sovereigns.

Leliana: _Our_ sovereigns.

…

Leliana: Can we use your…

Amell: Not here.

…

Amell: How is Alistair?

Leliana: Going well enough, I suppose.

Amell: Hmmm… might visit him next time. Coming?

Leliana: If I find time.

Amell: Alright. I'll go alone.

…

Amell: Why _did_ you and Cassandra search for me anyway? I've already said no to the Divine's letter once.

Leliana: After the events of White Spire, the Inquisition became more desperate than ever.

Amell: Ah… White Spire. Yes. Had I known about it before I went to the West, I would have agreed to join the Inquisition.

Leliana: That's what the Divine thought too.

…

Amell: So you _didn't_ tell the Seeker where I was?

Leliana: No, I just told her that you were missing. Otherwise she would have had me go to the West to get you.

Amell: More like 'drag me home by the ear'

Leliana: That's exactly what she suggested.

…

Amell: It's Commander now, isn't it?

Cullen: I call you Amell, don't I? Cullen is fine.

Amell: Heh. The two idiots from the Circle… which reminds me, you did have a crush on Surana, didn't you?

Cullen: I… no.

Amell: (laughs)

Josephine: What's this? A Cullen's past lover?

Amell: Well, there was this elven girl…

Cullen: Inquisitor! I have reports on our new recruits.

\+ War Table Operation Available: Cullen's Old Crush

…

Cullen: I've been meaning to ask, how did you manage to slay the Archdemon with such a limited force?

Amell: What? In Denerim?

Cullen: Yes. I've heard that the armies you've gathered scarcely reached a few thousand men.

Amell: Well, plus me. That's another thousand men.

Cullen: I see.

…

Cullen: Another game after?

Amell: Hell yeah.

Leliana: You're grounded, Amell.

Amell: No! This is chess!

Leliana: With betting?

Amell: Fine. No betting.

…

Amell: Why are you looking at me funny?

Josephine: Oh sorry. I was just wondering I met you somewhere before…

Amell: I'm pretty famous! I am the Hero of Ferelden.

Josephine: No, somewhere else… Oh! You were the "Blaze of Duke MeChion"!

Leliana: (laughs)

Amell: Oh please. You were there too?

Josephine: You certainly look better while not on fire.

Cullen: What am I missing?

Amell: (mumbles) Not a lot.

Josephine: I'll tell you the story.

…

Josephine: I've heard of the Amells before.

Amell: Really? What about us?

Josephine: The night is only as dark as you allow it.

Amell: My family motto! Close enough.

Josephine: Did I get it wrong?

Amell: Honestly, I don't know. There's so few of us left. I like the other version better.

Josephine: May I ask what that is?

Amell: The night is only as dark as you _make_ it.

…

Josephine: I had no idea you had contacts in Tevinter.

Amell: Where do you think Dorian came from?

Josephine: Really? Did he join the Inquisition on your behalf?

Amell: No no. I was talking about the Venatori. They didn't call themselves the Venatori when I first met them.

\+ War Table Operation Available: Heart of Darkness

…

Josephine: I don't know what is _up_ with the Hero! He is serious when needed to his credit, but he's so childish!

Leliana: That's his's charm, don't you think?

Josephine: Well, I suppose he _also_ has his good looks.

Leliana: He's got more than that, especially at night.

Amell: (coughs) Inquisitor, there are some spirits troubling the Hinterlands. Perhaps you should take a look.

\+ War Table Operation Available: What's up with _these_ girls?

…

Amell: You got the report?

Cullen: I did. How did you manage to predict the Fade rifts so accurately?

Amell: With magic.

Cullen: You're not planning to tell me, are you?

Amell: How much have you grown!

…

Cullen: I should see to the trebuchets after the meeting. They are still not calibrated.

Leliana: Again?!

Josephine: Do you ever think about anything else?

Cullen: It may be that males like calibrations better. Don't you agree Amell?

Amell: Yes, but you go waaay overboard.

…

Josephine: What… exactly did you bring back from the Hinterlands?

Amell: Hmm? Oh. A few Fade-touched materials.

Josephine: No, I was referring to the other items you brought back. Some sort of paste.

Amell: Oh! They're health poultices. Great for any battlefield trauma. You need to drink them though.

Leliana: (giggles)

…

Josephine: There has been stunningly reduced reports of darkspawn from Orzammar.

Cullen: My soldiers at the known Deep Roads entrances also agree. Perhaps the Warden knows something of it.

Amell: …

Josephine: (whispers to Leliana) Why isn't he replying?

Leliana: …

Cullen: Now I am scared.

\+ War Table Operation Available: Investigate the reports of an Old God.

...

(If Amell joined the Inquisition before Solas left)

Solas: Hello. You must be the Hero of Ferelden. Nice to meet you.

Amell: Hello… Oh sod.

Solas: Pardon?

Amell: So… I can see you, but you can't see me…?

Solas: I don't… oh.

Solas & Amell: …

Amell: Hey hey, we're on the same side.

Solas: That depends on how much you see in common with yourself.

…

Amell: So… no-one knows?

Solas: They will soon if you continue to talk.

Amell: Heh. At least I've got one up on you on that.

…

Amell: Before you go all crazy, I must tell you that I'm not the original.

Solas: Oh?

Amell: I only became what I am very recently. Plus, I don't really know what I am.

Solas: That does not make you any less dangerous.

Amell: That's fair.

…

Amell: You know, I thought you'd be a bit different.

Solas: In what way?

Amell: Well, I didn't think you'd be an _egghead_.

Solas: You are no better than me, human.

Amell: Oh?

Solas: At least I am an _original_ egghead.

…

Cole: Please…! Please…!

Solas: I am sorry Cole. I did not mean to scare you.

Amell: Neither did I. Look kid, we're not going to…

Solas: No we aren't.

Cole: So you're both better now?

Solas: Yes.

Amell: We are? Um, I mean, yes. Sure, we are.

…

Amell: Hey Solas. D4.

Solas: Pardon? Are we really playing this game now?

Amell: It's better than killing each other.

Solas: Very well. Pawn to E6.

Amell: Templar to F3.

Solas: Do you call your knights Templars?

Amell: Yes, they are annoying as hell.

Solas: (laughs) That is one fact we can agree on. Pawn to F5

Amell: Oooh! This should be interesting. Templar to C3.

Solas: Knight F6. So, do you plan to use chess to settle the score?

Amell: What? I don't even know if you had a score to settle with me! I told you, I don't even know what I am. Bishop to G5, by the way.

Solas: Hmm… Getting a little aggressive? Which makes me wonder if you really don't know. Mage to E7.

Amell: Your bishop is a mage? Well, then this will please both of us. Mage take Templar on F6.

Solas: (chuckles) Indeed. Although, the next move is a little ironic. Mage takes Mage on F6.

Amell: Oof. You just took me. E4.

Solas: You play chess the same way you fight! Pawn takes E4.

Amell: I do indeed. I like it when things explode in flames. Templar takes E4.

Solas: Pawn to B6.

Amell: Let's see… Templar to E5.

Solas: Explode in flames indeed! Well then, let's see how hot your flame is. Castles Kingside.

Amell: You'll regret it. Mage to D3.

Solas: Really? Mage to B7.

Amell: What did Bull call it…? Tamassaran to H5.

Solas: Interesting…

Amell: Take your time.

Solas: Indeed…. Queen to E7. Take the Bull by the horns, as the saying goes.

Amell: …

Solas: Well?

Amell: Alright Solas, are you prepared to face the consequences?

Solas: (chuckles) It is you who is yet to face the consequences, is it not?

Amell: Yes indeed, but not in chess. Here we go. Tamassaran takes H7. You gotta take.

Solas: Whoa! Steady there my friend. King takes H7.

Amell: Templar takes F6. You know, Templars are pretty good for hunting things.

Solas: King to H6.

Amell: Templar on E to G4

Solas: I will admit to some nervousness. King G5.

Amell: Of course you do. Even the Maker will feel nervous in this situation. H4 Check.

Solas: King F4.

Amell: G3 Check.

Solas: This reminds me of the time where you did hunt me down. My apologies, the other being which you have assumed control of. Well, King F3.

Amell: You got hunted down like _this_? Geez, I feel sorry for you. Draconis was evil, wasn't he? Mage to E2.

Solas: King to G2. He was. You have taken his aggressiveness on the battlefield, though you do have kindness rarely seen in him.

Amell: (chuckles) Maybe because I am still me. Rook H2.

Solas: Ah… I see. Well played. King to G1.

Amell: Castles Queenside. Checkmate. Good game.

Solas: A little flair at the end I see.

Amell: I couldn't resist. After all, you don't often get to beat a god.

Solas: (smiles) Though this did not turn in my favor, I am willing to settle the score.

Amell: (shakes hands with Solas) If you're happy, I'm happy.


	5. Skyhold Talks

(Amell is at the north-west tower of Skyhold, his room consisting of various magic items from skulls, a replica of the Orb of destruction, a red lyrium fragment, and blue flame. On his desk are various documents, held down by a bowl of fruit. You can find him working at the desk (while eating), interacting with the magical items (while eating), simply idling (while eating) or eating. He is wearing a unique version Warden-Commander's heavy armor with golden finish)

 **Amell's Disposition**

The player can tell generally how Amell feels about the Inquisitor by engaging him in a "generic" conversation (i.e. a conversation where his greeting is not changed by any other factors such as a quest or cutscene).

If Hostile/cold (-75~-5)

Hmmm?

What?

Make it quick.

Amell will bid the Inquisitor farewell with "Bye."

If neutral (-5~30)

Inquisitor.

Yes?

Of course.

Amell will bid the Inquisitor farewell with "See you."

If warm (30~75)

Yup.

Hello.

You found me!

What's up?

Amell will bid the Inquisitor farewell with "See you soon." or "Next time."

If friendly (75+)

Hero of Ferelden, at your service.

You've walked a long way to come here. Go ahead.

Next time, just shout out from the window. I can see you from here.

Up for anything, my friend.

Good… morning? Evening? Don't know. Good hello!

A bit busy at the moment. Can you come back later? Sorry. (Inquisitor cannot speak with Amell until he/she gains one more power)

Amell will bid Inquisitor farewell with "Nice talking with you." Or "Come back any time."

If Inquisitor is female and Amell is warm or friendly

So… a drink later? When Leliana's out?

Yes my lady?

I should really greet you without an armor, shouldn't I?

 **Combat Comments**

Kills an enemy:

Next one!

And stay down!

Low on health:

A little help here?!

This hurts… a lot!

Low on mana:

Time for some swordplay!

No more fire… damn!

Fallen Companions:

(Inquisitor) You better not be dead!

(Inquisitor) Coming, Inquisitor!

(Blackwall) Blackwall!

(Blackwall) Warden down!

(Cassandra) Seeker!

(Cole) Cole! Give me a sec!

(Dorian) Dorian down!

(Dorian) He should have learnt blood magic!

(Iron Bull) Come on, big guy!

(Iron Bull) Bull! Hang on!

(Sera) Sera!

(Sera) Shit. She's not faking it this time!

(Varric) Varric! Hang in there!

(Vivienne) Vivienne!

After revival

Thanks. Now focus!

No time. Fight, fight!

After battle

That was exhilarating. Can we do that again?

Everyone alright? Good.

That last one was… oh, never mind.

Has anybody been counting?

Everything wants to kill us, we kill everything. Fair enough.

If Amell is in the party, all Darkspawn enemies will remain neutral. If the party initiates the fight, Amell will deal 500% more damage.

 **Skyhold Conversations**

Inquisitor: So you're the Hero of Ferelden?

Amell: Yes I am, though I'm not the _only_ Hero of Ferelden. There were more than one of us.

Inquisitor (investigate from "So you're the Hero of Ferelden?"): What do you mean?

Amell: I had friends to help me. King Alistair, Riordan, Lady Morrigan, and Leliana, just to name a few. I would not have done it without them.

Inquisitor (investigate from "So you're the Hero of Ferelden?"): Tell me about the Fifth Blight.

Amell: Books, Inquisitor, will serve you better. I'm no storyteller.

Inquisitor: But I'd like to hear from you.

Amell: (chuckles) I knew there was no way out of this. Alright. It began in the Korcari Wilds sometime in 9:30 Dragon. A mass of darkspawn on the surface. King Cailan responded quickly enough to the threat, but he and his army were underprepared when they clashed at Ostagar. They speak of Loghain's betrayal, but looking back, I don't think there was much that could have been done. Still, he should have made an effort to save the King. I was there, by the way, as one of the rookie Wardens who lit the flame at Ishal. I was only a day-old Warden when the whole Order was slaughtered. After Ostagar, Ferelden fractured to pieces, despite the Blight and everything. I and Alistair were the only ones who tried to do something against the Darkspawn. Skipping all the blood a gore, we managed to use the Grey Warden treaties to gather an army from Orzammar, the Dalish elves, and the Calenhad Circle while picking up some allies along the way. Each one of them had some trouble plaguing them, which we had to solve to get their support. Stupid, don't you think? The house is on fire and they were worrying about a broken chair. Anyway, also had to find Andraste's ashes to cure Arl of Redcliffe from some weird poison. The Arl called a Landsmeet in Denerim, where we managed to defeat Loghain. The damned bastard called for a duel after he lost politically. I let Alistair take revenge of the Wardens who died at Ostagar. Anyway, after that, we gathered the armies at Redcliffe, where we expected the Archdemon to appear. It turns out though, that they decided to strike at Denerim. The city was in flames by the time we returned there. We managed to coerce the dragon to the top of Fort Drakon where it was slain. Then there was the awkward job of cleaning up, and helping Alistair, and whatever problem that was caused by the Blight, and that's my story.

Inquisitor (investigate from "Tell me about the Fifth Blight"): You found the Sacred Ashes?

Amell: Yes. It was crazy at the time. Find some mystical ashes to cure an Arl? Sten pointed it out, too. He's a Qunari by the way. But by and by, we managed to find it at the Temple of Sacred Ashes. The same temple that held the Conclave and where _you_ managed to walk out of the Fade.

Inquisitor: So where are the ashes now? They weren't there during the Conclave, were they?

Amell: No idea. Though I presume the Ashes were moved to a more secure location by the Guardian. There was a spirit there, bound by oath, to protect the Ashes. I imagine he would have hid the Ashes again.

Inquisitor (investigate from "Tell me about the Fifth Blight"): How did you survive the battle? I thought a Grey Warden had to make an ultimate sacrifice to slay the Archdemon.

Amell: (sighs) Yes. Unless if you are willing to use some crazy blood magic. It's a little complicated, but Morrigan had found a way to allow me to survive the final blow. Without going into details, Kieran was the one who saved me.

Inquisitor: Kieran? Morrigan's son?

Amell: Yes. He took the Archdemon's soul into himself, saving me from death. I would rather not talk about this.

Inquisitor (investigate from "Tell me about the Fifth Blight"): You and Leliana met during the Blight, didn't you?

Amell: Yes. The Maker brought us together, even during the darkest moments of our lives. She was a lay sister in Lothering who just happened to have had a vision from the Maker. She decided to help us fight the Blight, and things went rosy from there. It was lucky that she was naturally resistant to the Taint.

Inquisitor (investigate from "Tell me about the Fifth Blight"): What did you before the Blight?

Amell: 'What did you do' isn't the right question… I was only twenty one when I became a Warden. Before that, I was mostly a student at the Calenhad Circle. A very good one, but still just another one. I expect I would be in prison by now had I not been put into the Grey Wardens.

Inquisitor (investigate from "Tell me about the Fifth Blight"): I heard that you were an Arl once?

Amell: (laughs) A terrible one, yes. I was the Arl of Amaranthine after the Blight, when there was a massive darkspawn civil war. That was a hell of a mess to clean up.

Inquisitor: A civil war amongst the darkspawn?

Amell: Yes, though I still find hard to believe myself. But then again, there was a giant hole in the sky... There was a darkspawn civil war between an entity known as the Architect and the Mother. They were creating all sorts of trouble, and I was eventually forced to track them down as well as prepare Vigil's Keep for an obviously upcoming assault. In the end, I killed the Mother, but I spared the Architect. After that war ended, I tried a bit more at the 'arl' thing, but I kinda gave up after a while. I kinda prefer being on the battlefield more than being on the throne.

Inquisitor: What do you think about the Inquisition?

Amell: You're doing good work. Though not everyone agrees on the definition of good, you do work that everyone can agree on. So, good work Inquisitor!

Inquisitor (investigate from "What do you think about the Inquisition?"): How about the people we've gathered?

Amell: Any one in particular?

Inquisitor: Varric?

Amell: Varric's great. I mean, who can't love that chest haired merchant prince with amazing humor and even more amazing crossbow? I want to just cuddle him like a teddy bear. Oh wait, that came out wrong. Never mind.

Inquisitor: How about Iron Bull?

Amell: Bull's that sort of guy that you can point him to an enemy and he will come back with that enemy's guts. Reliable, like iron. Though I think he's a bit of a softie in the inside, despite his attempts to hide it.

Inquisitor: Cole.

Amell: Cole's a lonely existence. Still trapped halfway between the Fade and here. The best I can do is to support him with whatever he does. He's quite innocent, I think. If he's going to stay on this side for any longer, he'll need help.

Inquisitor: Cassandra?

Amell: Seeker Cassandra's got anger management issues; that I'm sure about. But she's dedicated and, this may surprise you, kind. The sort of person you want to keep as a friend, regardless of what happens. Plus, everyone needs a friend who can beat some sense into you every now and then.

Inquisitor: Blackwall?

Amell: Blackwall needs to let loose a bit. He needs to see that he has become what he had always wanted to be. His resolve to redeem is preventing him from admitting that he has already done so. That's how I see his position anyhow.

Inquisitor: Dorian?

Amell: Dorian's quite charming for a Tevinter. I've been there, and I know for a fact that he's a rare specimen. He should push himself further a bit though. He can bring about the change that he wants to see back home.

Inquisitor: Sera?

Amell: She's grown a lot from the last time I saw her. Your influence, I think. The very fact that she's here is a testament to that claim. But she should never let go of her youthfulness. It's a weapon sharper than her arrows.

Inquisitor: How about Vivienne?

Amell: Madame de Fer is a dangerous women. Her ambition and pride is both her strength and her weakness. Though she is nice to those she likes, she will be ruthless to those she hates. Perhaps a failure… a _real_ failure, will change her.

Inquisitor: What do you think of our commander?

Amell: I must admit Cullen was a bit of a surprise. He was just a shy Templar back in the Circle. I guess I judged him wrong though. There was a lot more in him than I thought. And I'm sure there's a lot more in him than what we see now.

Inquisitor: What about our ambassador?

Amell: Josephine is pretty darn smart. I never knew you could play the Game without killing people. Though I am a bit afraid of what happens if she finally loses it and decides _to_ kill people. I think she needs some time off idiots every now and then.

Inquisitor: What do you think of our spymaster?

Amell: (chuckles) Everything good. Though I assume you are talking about her role as the Inquisition's spymaster. Well, you have the best spymaster in the history. Sure, she's a bit ruthless at times, but she knows what's right. With her on your side, you can do anything.

Inquisitor: Why are you in the Inquisition now?

Amell: Honestly? I don't have anywhere else to go. Since Leliana plans to stay with the Inquisition for a while, I decided to give you guys a hand. Plus, you have some holes in your team that I can amend.

Inquisitor: What do you mean?

Amell: I know Solas. Not only was he a mage, but he was also your Fade expert. Though I can't give that same level of expertise, I can still fill his vacancy… somewhat. Also, you're missing an arcane advisor. Morrigan probably pooft into an Eluvian again. I can help to fill that role too. Kind of.

Inquisitor (Special from "Why are you in the Inquisition now?"): When I you planning to leave?

Amell: When Leliana leaves… or if things go massively awry somewhere that needs discrete handling. Don't worry, I'll give you a day's notice if I have to leave… and I promise to not to steal any of your equipment.

Inquisitor: Tell me about the Wardens.

Amell: Hmm… well, I can tell you very little. But I'll do the best I can to answer your questions.

Inquisitor (Investigate from "Tell me about the Wardens"): You are a Commander?

Amell: Were. I'm not a Warden-Commander anymore, despite me still retaining that title. I'm not assigned to a region, you see, so I have no Wardens to order around. Probably for the better.

Inquisitor (Investigate from "Tell me about the Wardens"): What do the Wardens do when there is no Blight?

Amell: We mostly track down reports of Darkspawn and make sure they are not Darkspawn. And if they are, we make sure that they die. The reports occur a lot more frequently than you know. Beside from that, we research the Taint or try to uncover better ways of killing Darkspawn.

Inquisitor (Investigate from "Tell me about the Wardens"): I've heard that you are not supposed to intervene in non-Blight matters.

Amell: I heard that too.

Inquisitor: And…?

Amell: I don't know! I've never taken oaths or anything. In all honesty, I think that's just an attempt to keep the Wardens out of politics. Smart, but for people like me, suffocating. Some individual Wardens prefer to do some good around the world.

Inquisitor (Investigate from "Tell me about the Wardens"): Can you make Blackwall a real Warden?

Amell: Yes, though I don't see the point. He is already a hero in his own right, and he doesn't need to suffer through the ordeal of the Joining. And besides, I would rather not put him through the Joining at all.

Inquisitor: Why? Are you afraid that he will not survive it?

Amell: No. I am almost certain that he will succeed in his Joining. But times are changing, Inquisitor. The recent events have changed the nature of the Taint even the Tevinter magisters would have only be able to dream of. There really is no need for more people to be swirled up into the mess. And so, I would, in fact, discourage him from becoming a Warden.

Inquisitor (Investigate from "Tell me about the Wardens"): What happened at Adament?

Amell: I wasn't there, but I suspect that you are asking a Warden's perspective. Adament was… an unfortunate event. Fear drove them far beyond reason. Though we Wardens are given significant leeway when it comes to stopping the Blight, some of us forget that men's heart hold evil darker than the Taint. Corypheus had managed to split open the darkness in our hearts. I do condemn the Orlesian Wardens, but I am also sympathetic to what happened to them.

Inquisitor (Investigate from "Tell me about the Wardens"): Leliana told me that you were travelling in the West to cure your Calling. I assume you have?

Amell: I wouldn't use the word 'cure'… I still hear my Calling. But for sake of simplicity, yes I have cured my Calling, and I won't die from it. Unfortunately, the method I used was rather… eccentric. No other Warden can use the same method to cure their Calling. Though I assume…

Inquisitor: Assume?

Amell: No, nothing. I talk too much.


	6. Random Banter

Varric: What kind of food do they serve in the Circle? Some growth contortion or something?

Amell: No. Well, sort of. I mean, we used to get rich and oily food every meal, so I guess that counts for something. Why? Are you jealous of my height?

Varric: Well… dwarven height does mean I get to stare at everyone's asses all the time.

Amell: (chuckles) The same goes for being tall!

Varric: Really? How?

Amell: Well, when I talk to ladies, I have to look down, right? They don't usually notice if I look down… further.

Varric: (laughs)

…

Dorian: Enlighten me, dear Amell. What do you think of when I say 'magic'?

Amell: Arrows

Dorian: Really? I didn't expect that. I was waiting for something like 'blood' or 'fire'. May I ask why?

Amell: Sera brainwashed me.

Dorian: How very unfortunate.

…

Cole: Hand grasps a blade. Trembling. No, I can't. You have to. I must not. Amell, do it. No. The hand cuts. A friend dies. I'm sorry. Power rushing. Then the darkness. Quiet.

Amell: Yes. You can finally see the dark.

Cole: No. You let it show. You needed help.

Amell: Why now?

Cole: Because you don't want to accept. You don't want to justify. But you know you have to.

Amell: Hmmm…

Cole: I like what you did in the end.

Amell: Thank you

…

(if the Inquisitor is in a relationship with Sera)

Amell: So you and the Inquisitor, how's it going?

Sera: Good. Why? You've already got one.

Amell: (sighs) Sera, it's called banter.

Sera: Oh right… trying to be a hero again or something?

Amell: No, it's called trying to be a friend. And I was going to say enjoy it. You two go well together.

Sera: Thanks.

…

(if the Inquisitor is in a relationship with Cassandra and the Inquisitor has chosen the Reaver specialization)

Amell: Hey Cassandra, you know that the Inquisitor is also a blood mage, right?

Cassandra: What are you talking about? He is not a mage!

Amell: Oh. Sorry if that offended you. But he is a blood mage.

Cassandra: Then how come I've never seen him use magic?

Amell: Umm… yes you have. His Reaver talents? All blood magic.

Cassandra: (gasps) Maker! Is that true?

Inquisitor ("Yes", requires Arcane knowledge perk): I'm afraid Amell is correct, Cassandra.

Cassandra: I never knew…

Amell: Ah! Don't let that get in between you two. It's a bit different from normal blood magic. Very different. You wouldn't know the difference, anyhow. And besides, Reavers' magic really isn't magic.

Inquisitor ("How come I am using magic?"): You must be mistaken, Amell. Clearly I am not a mage.

Amell: Hmm… how can I explain? You know what? Never mind. Don't let it bother you. And besides, blood magic that you use is hardly magic anyhow.

Inquisitor ("I don't know"): I didn't know Reavers were blood mages. How is that possible?

Amell: It's… complicated. I have a feeling that most Reavers don't know either. Look, if you didn't know, then don't let it trouble you. It's not like blood magic that I use anyhow. Not really magic.

…

Amell: Is it meal time yet?

Blackwall: It is always meal time for you.

Amell: And it isn't for you?

Blackwall: I can hardly eat five days' worth of food under an hour.

Amell: Hm… okay, one Warden tip? Eat while you can. Food in your stomach is better than in your bag.

Blackwall: But what about the food that you will eat later? You wouldn't have room for it.

Amell: Then _make_ it! Save up as much supplies as you can!

Blackwall: By the looks of it you have a year's worth of food in you.

…

(If the Inquisitor and Iron Bull are in romance, and the Inquisitor initiates another romance scene)

 _Inquisitor and Iron Bull in bed, making love. Sound of door opening. Amell walks in, head down._

Inquisitor: (gasps)

Iron Bull: Oh! Hi Amell.

Amell: Hello Bull. Hello Inquisitor.

Inquisitor (diplomatic): This isn't the most ideal time to talk, Amell.

Amell: I apologize, Inquisitor.

Inquisitor (humorous): Are you jealous Amell? [Amell slightly approves]

Amell: Ha ha. No. Bull's too brutal. I'm just here to say one thing.

Inquisitor (aggressive): This is private, Amell.

Amell: Sorry Inquisitor.

 _Amell walks to the balcony, summons a fire, and blackens the windows._

Amell: What happens in your private time, _happens privately_. Please get some curtains next time.

 _Amell walks out._

…

Cole: Head moves gently from side to side. A leaf swaying in soft wind. Arms crossed, resting, shining upon the breast-

Amell: Hold on Cole. A leaf swaying in soft wind. Arms…?

Cole: Arms crossed, resting, shining upon the breastplate. Griffins' eyes, bright in the shadows of the mast.

Amell: Okay… feet dangled comfortably off… off… what word am I looking for?

Cole: A… yard?

Amell: That's it! Thanks Cole.

Vivienne: What will you two be doing?

Amell: Cole's helping me with my writing.

Cole: Teardrop necklace, grasped by the longing, sleeping, quiet hands. Leliana.

Amell: Uh hu, right. Did I have that necklace out?

Cole: Yes.

Vivienne: You are _exploiting_ this spirit's abilities?

Amell: That's a bit harsh. It's not _exploiting_ if he likes to help.

Cole: Warm puffs of air, blowing life into the mast and cheeks.

Amell: May we have a bit of author's privacy? Thanks.

…

Amell's Remarks

(Attempting to activate an object that requires a mage) Allow me. I could do that for you.

(Attempting to activate an object that requires a mage) Hmm… let me have a try.

(Upon activating Veilfire) This stuff is so cool. Other than all the awesome properties it has, it's _green fire_.

(About to fight a dragon) I'm sort of torn between excitement and panic. I guess it's more of the former.

(After fighting a dragon) I assure you, I did better against the Archdemon.

(Approach camp to establish) We're setting camp, right? I need a bath.

(Approach camp to establish) Meal time!

(Search action indicating a hidden item) Let's play a quick treasure hunt.

(Search action indicating a hidden item) Something's here somewhere…

(The Hinterlands) Ah… smells like home. Is there a mabari anywhere?

(The Hinterlands) This brings back the memories. I remember passing through here during the Blight.

(The Hinterlands) Okay, now I'm confused. Back in the day, things looked a lot simpler. Less detailed, maybe? Probably just my memory.

(The Hinterlands) Elfroot everywhere! Hurray!

(The Hinterlands) I apologize beforehand if I start jumping out of excitement. I have fond memories.

(The Hinterlands – Upon entering Redcliffe Village) If I get surrounded by admirers, you guys just go on without me. I'll see you back at Skyhold.

(The Hinterlands – Upon entering Redcliffe Village) These people are remarkable. You wouldn't even know that this place was hit by the undead merely a decade ago.

(The Hinterlands – Upon entering Redcliffe Chantry) I remember this place. That scratch on the wall is still there…

(The Storm Coast) This _would_ have been an opportune moment to brag about my swimming, but I'm not crazy enough to brave these waters.

(The Storm Coast) Look at these waves. The sea must be deep here.

(The Storm Coast) I can just sit here and watch the waves all day.

(Emprise du Lion) Burr… burr… burr… I hate the cold.

(Emprise du Lion (Near Red Lyrium)) The Taint and blood of Titan together… shit.

(Emprise du Lion (Near Red Lyrium)) One good thing about this stuff? It's _warm_.

(Emprise du Lion (Near Red Lyrium)) Can we, like, blow this thing up or something?

(Upon entering Valammar) Did I ever tell you that I don't like the Deep Roads? Not because of darkspawn. It's just… _deep_.

(Fallow Mire) Inquisitor, you know very well that I prefer to stay clean and dry. So, I hate you.

(Fallow Mire – disturbs the waters) Wet, dirty, undead, urgh! I need to burn something.

(Fallow Mire – disturbs the waters) Why leave a perfectly good path and walk into a bog?

(Exalted Plains) Imagine for a moment, the beauty of this place. Despite the war, it keeps its shine.

(Exalted Plains) Many good men died here, with only the grass and tales to remember them.

(Exalted Plains) Nothing can heal this place. Nothing but time. It is a pity that we ourselves don't have it.

(Western Approach) I feel the Taint here. Be on your guard.

(Western Approach) The Wardens' legacy will remain in this place until the next Blight. Let's hope that we can do better when that time comes.

(Western Approach – upon entering Griffin Wing Keep) Griffin Wing… am I the only one who's pissed off that I never got to ride a Griffin?

(Emerald Graves) I thought I was going to go treasure hunting. Emerald, you know. But I guess not.

(Emerald Graves) Don't you think "graves" is a morbid name for such a beautiful place like this?

(Emerald Graves) Give me one hour in this place and I can gather an arm full of herbs. Especially elfroot.

(Crestwood) You know, I never knew that this village existed during the Blight. I… have failed them.

(Crestwood) There will always be casualties in war, but it is hard to accept that there has to be.

(Crestwood) I wonder how many people lost their lives to the Blight? There may be countless others we simply do not know about.

(Hissing Wastes) So. Much. Sand. Everywhere. I want a bath.

(Hissing Wastes) I think I would be better off walking barefoot. So much sand in my boots.

(Hissing Wastes) I can't tell the difference between that light over there and that light over there and that light over there. And the sand isn't helping.

(Forbidden Oasis) I'm pretty sure this place is called "forbidden" for a reason. If we are going to explore, we better be on our guard.

(Forbidden Oasis) Giants are just as scary as Dragons, but nobody worships them. I wonder why?

(Forbidden Oasis) I wonder if an Oasis is magic, an ancient relic from Arlathan.

(Frostback Basin) This place is amazing… This is exactly how I imagine the Dales would have been like.

(Frostback Basin) These Avvar move here because of the Blight? I see…

(Frostback Basin) I declare this place to be exotic. There's so much _weirdness_ here.

(Frostback Basin) Hakkon just had to be the god of _fucking_ winter. Brrr! I'm cold.

***Amell will _not_ join the Inquisitor during the Deep Roads expedition down the Storm Coast Fissure

…

M!Inquisitor's first attempt to flirt with Amell

Inquisitor: Amell, do you have half a mind to…

(Hostile/Cold)

Amell: No, Inquisitor. I am not into boys. And you are busy enough anyway.

(Neutral)

Amell: Apologies, Inquisitor. I prefer the company of women.

(Warm)

Amell: Sorry, Inquisitor. I am already taken. There are plenty of other nice boys around though.

(Friendly)

Amell: Be careful Inquisitor! Leliana will try to kill you! But, let's see… I can help you find some boys, if you'd like.

M!Inquisitor's second attempt to flirt with Amell

Inquisitor: We've been through quite a lot, Amell. Perhaps you changed your mind...

(Hostile/Cold)

Amell: No, Inquisitor. Don't make me repeat.

(Neutral)

Amell: Apologies, again, Inquisitor. I'm just not the correct person.

(Warm)

Amell: Inquisitor, Leliana and I are happy enough. I am sorry.

(Friendly)

Amell: I almost have half the mind to say yes, but I am long taken. Sorry!

M!Inquisitor's third attempt to flirt with Amell (after personal quest)

Inquisitor: I do enjoy your company very much... Are you still stubborn?

(Hostile/Cold)

Amell: Yes. Please, go annoy someone else.

(Neutral)

Amell: My dear Inquisitor, I can assure you that I am NOT the person to flirt with.

(Warm)

Amell: I am stubborn, and I apologize if I am breaking your heart. But I assure you once more that I am taken.

(Friendly)

Amell: I am stubborn. Sorry, Inquisitor. But, perhaps good friends? I do enjoy your company as well.

…

F!Inquisitor's first attempt to flirt with Amell

Inquisitor: Amell, do you have half a mind to…

(Hostile/Cold)

Amell: No, Inquisitor. We are both busy enough.

(Neutral)

Amell: Apologies, Inquisitor, but I don't think this is appropriate.

(Warm)

Amell: Sorry, Inquisitor. I am already taken. There are plenty of other nice boys around though.

(Friendly)

Amell: Be careful Inquisitor! Leliana will try to kill you! But, let's see… I can help you find some boys, if you'd like.

F!Inquisitor's second attempt to flirt with Amell

Inquisitor: We've been through quite a lot, Amell. Perhaps you changed your mind...

(Hostile/Cold)

Amell: No, Inquisitor. Don't make me repeat.

(Neutral)

Amell: Apologies, again, Inquisitor. I would prefer if we don't proceed this path.

(Warm)

Amell: Inquisitor, Leliana and I are happy enough together. I am sorry.

(Friendly)

Amell: I almost have half the mind to say yes, but I am long taken. Sorry!

F!Inquisitor's third attempt to flirt with Amell (after personal quest)

Inquisitor: I do enjoy your company very much... Are you still stubborn?

(Hostile/Cold)

Amell: Yes. Please, go annoy someone else.

(Neutral)

Amell: I apologize, Inquisitor, but I will remain stubborn.

(Warm)

Amell: I am stubborn. Sorry, Inquisitor. But, perhaps good friends? I do enjoy your company as well.

(Friendly)

Amell: You tempt me, Inquisitor. It is an evil thing to do to someone else's man, you know? I apologize, for I will remain stubborn. But I am willing to be a good friend of yours.


	7. Inner Circle - Amell

**Operation: Investigate the Reports of an Old God**

Acquisition

The operation is acquired upon arrival of the Hero of Ferelden.

Operation Text

After arrival of the Hero of Ferelden, the reports of darkspawn activities have ceased rather noticeably throughout both Ferelden and Orlais. Dwarven armies also reports decreased darkspawn activities in the Deep Roads. Something big is happening, and it is worth an investigation.

Darkspawn have plagued Thedas ever since the First Blight. Any change in their activities may indicate coming of another Blight. Whilst monitoring their activities have historically been the job of the Grey Wardens, the events of Adamant have crippled their ability to effectively deal with the issue. It is up to the Inquisition to find out what is happening and, if needed, prepare for the worst.

Advisor Suggestions

Josephine – 5:30:00

Despite the recent events, the Grey Wardens are still the best in dealing with darkspawn threats. I will send a message to Weisshaupt Fortress regarding the issue.

Leliana – N/A

Not participating in this mission

Cullen – 5:00:00

It is a little risky, but we could send some forces to the Deep Roads to investigate about the darkspawn. We may be able to find something there.

Result

Josephine

My messengers were attacked on their way to Weisshaupt Fortress by an unknown assailant who wielded magic. Surprisingly, not one of them were harmed, and found themselves in relative safety when they awoke. The only clue of their attacker was a message addressed to you.

Josephine

 _A velum note from the unknown assailant, written in a manner which hides the handwriting:_

Turn back. Your journey to Weisshaupt is a fool's errand. No ordinary Grey Warden would know about a change in the Taint. Send a messenger to the Pearl in Denerim. Ask for oiled nugs.

Cullen

A scouting party in the Deep Roads were attacked by an unknown assailant on the first day of the search, but not one of them were harmed. One of the scouts claims that her headache disappeared after the attacker put her to sleep with magic. They found a note addressed to you when they woke up from their nap.

Cullen

 _A velum note from the unknown assailant, written in a manner which hides the handwriting:_

Turn back. The Deep Roads are no picnic, even without the darkspawn. Do not venture further. Send a messenger to the Pearl in Denerim. Ask for oiled nugs.

Rewards

Josephine/ Cullen

30 Influence

Unlocks Meet the Unknown Assailant operation

 **Operation: Meet the Unknown Assailant**

Acquisition

Complete Investigate the Reports of an Old God.

Operation Text

Somebody, or something, did not want the Inquisition to find out about the darkspawn activities, but he or she does not seem to be hostile. The attacker has requested a meeting with a messenger in the Pearl, in Denerim. Whatever this man wants, it is probably worth hearing.

Advisor Suggestions

Josephine – N/A

Not participating in this mission

Leliana – 00:30:00

I believe I know who this man is. Let me go there myself. I will have a word with him.

Cullen – 00:50:00

We don't know for sure who this man is, whether he is friend or foe. Send a small group of Templars undercover. If this mage gets out of hand, they will be able to deal with him.

Result

Leliana

Thank you for the brief holiday, Inquisitor. The man was, as I had guessed, the Hero of Ferelden. We would both like to apologize for the brief charade we have made. The Hero of Ferelden wishes to speak with you.

Leliana

Cullen

It turns out that our unknown contact was the Hero of Ferelden. He had invited all of my scouting party in for drinks, returning all of them to their barracks quite drunk on Antivan brandy. The Hero of Ferelden wishes to speak with you.

Cullen

Rewards

Unlocks a cut scene next time the Inquisitor speaks with the Hero of Ferelden.

...

 _Inquisitor enters the door. Amell, who was staring into a piece of red lyrium, turns to greet him._

Amell: Inquisitor! I did wish to speak with you. I apologize for the charade thus far, but I needed some time to figure out what was going on myself. (sighs) I require your help.

 _Amell turns to face the Inquisitor, his face clouded with worry._

Inquisitor ("What do you need?"): You look troubled. What is it?

Amell: I am rather troubled, yes. Very, very troubled… I've recently been hearing the Calling, and… it has shifted. Drastically. Something is trying to change the Taint.

Inquisitor ("So now you tell me?"): You could have just asked me to wait a few days.

Amell: (smiles) I couldn't miss an opportunity to be out on my own. Anyway. I've recently been hearing the Calling, and… it has shifted. Drastically. Something is trying to change the Taint.

Inquisitor ("Don't do that again."): That was a bad move, Amell. You've wasted my time and the Inquisition's resources. [Amell slightly disapproves]

Amell: I apologize Inquisitor, but I did require that time to think. Anyway. I've recently been hearing the Calling, and… it has shifted. Drastically. Something is trying to change the Taint.

Inquisitor: What do you mean, there is something trying to change the Taint?

 _Amell shakes his head then turns back to red lyrium. He pokes the rock, which explodes into a fine red mist._

Amell: The Taint is… like music. That is the closest I can describe it. You hear this urge, the whisper of the Old Gods in a tune. That means that, if you know how to play the instrument, you can play your own song. Damn… it's hard to explain. Okay, let's try this.

 _Amell stands up and draws the curtains on the windows. The room goes dark. He summons a fire in the center of the room._

Amell: Imagine the Taint as this fire, if you will. We've been fighting this fire for years now. We know how it looks like, we know how dangerous it is, and we know what to do against it. We may not know everything about it, and it is still extremely dangerous, but… at least we know it.

 _Amell switches the flame to Veilfire, turning it into green._

Amell: This is what's happening to the Calling right now. Rules are changing. It looks similar, it behaves similar, but it's not the same. And the most important thing is, I don't know it. And neither will any other Grey Warden in Thedas.

 _Veilfire explodes out of existence. Amell withdraws the curtains._

Amell: I require your help to prevent this from happening.

Inquisitor (Investigate from "Somebody is changing the Taint?"): Do you know who is changing this Taint?

Amell: I have ideas, Inquisitor. But that is all. You can never know for sure who is playing this music when all you hear is some echoes down the corridor.

Inquisitor (Investigate from "Somebody is changing the Taint?"): How do you know this?

Amell: Must I remind you that I am a Grey Warden? And your Arcane Advisor? And slew the Archdemon?

Inquisitor: Okay, you've made your point.

Amell: (laughs) I've just been hearing the new Calling, and I don't like it. That's part of the reason why I want it to stop.

Inquisitor (Investigate from "Somebody is changing the Taint?"): Exactly what do I need to do?

Amell: I would require some soldiers to cut a path to the Deep Roads, and I would prefer if you could accompany me down the trip. Imagine it as hunting another giant wyrm, except this one is sly.

Inquisitor ("Okay"): Alright Amell, let's take a look. [Amell approves]

Amell: Great! I will draw up a plan in the War Room. Meet me at Orzammar once you are ready.

Inquisitor ("No"): Sorry Amell. I don't think we can spare the resources. [Amell greatly disapproves]

Amell: I understand, though I do think you underestimate the gravity of this situation. I will draw up a plan in the War Room anyway. Take a look if you feel like it.

\+ New Area Unlocked: Darkspawn-Infested Deep Roads

\+ New Inner Circle Quest: Tainted Blood

...

(End of his companion quest, Tainted Blood)

Amell: I walk into the light, knowing that with each passing step, my shadow grows longer.

Amell: So, Inquisitor. Am I a shadow, or am I the light?

Inquisitor ("What do you think?"): Before I decide on anything, I'd like to hear from you. [Amell slightly approves]

Amell: (laughs) Me? Very well… I'd like to believe that I am the light, but I know what my shadows look like. The world will say that my shadow is of despair, of horrors thousands of years in making. But I'd like to believe that my shadow is of comfort. Of the peaceful night, one that lets people hide into. (smiles) Most importantly, I know that I am right and wrong at the same time. But it will be history that will ultimately answer that question.

Inquisitor ("Thoughts?"): Any thoughts?

Blackwall: This man is everything that the Grey Warden should aspire to, but should also despise. But remember at least that he fought beside us.

Cassandra: He is a monster, Inquisitor, as painful as the truth is. Though I would not fight him. He was our ally once.

Cole: A shadow in the light. A light in the shadow. If you stand in the light, he is a shadow. If you stand in the dark, he is a light. But he wants to help. He wants to be a friend.

Dorian: He is more dangerous than the entire Tevinter Imperium. But he hasn't killed us when he had the chance. That's something to remember.

Iron Bull: I knew that there was more to him then what he showed. And we don't even know the whole story. Perhaps we should let him talk?

Sera: Crazy hero shit, yeah? (sighs) I knew this was a dumb idea. I've known him for long though. He's funny, and… a friend, he is.

Varric: He's a bit scary, but Amell was a Hero. Still is, as far as I can see. I say let him stay.

Vivienne: This man is not the one he had made us believe, Inquisitor. We cannot trust him.

...

Inquisitor ("The shadow"): You are not a Hero. Maybe you were once, but not anymore. Now, all that's left in you is a monster. [Amell greatly disapproves]

Amell: (sighs) I was afraid you might say that. Very well, Inquisitor.

 _If Amell's approval is low (threshold unknown)_

Amell: I will not fight. Not now. However, know that I am not the only monster. And before you know it, your own shadows may cloak the world in darkness. Beware, Inquisitor [ends conversation. Amell leaves the Inquisition]

 _If Amell's approval is not low_

Amell: I am afraid I will not be welcome anymore.

Inquisitor ("Yes. Leave."): Go, before I kill you.

Amell: (chuckles) Inquisitor, you and I both know that we cannot kill each other here. But I will take my leave, as you command. May the Maker shine your steps. Goodbye, Inquisitor. [ends conversation. Amell leaves the Inquisition]

Inquisitor ("No, stay."): No, stay and fix your mistakes. [Amell slightly approves]

Amell: (chuckles) Inquisitor, I have not made any mistakes. It is just that destiny… or luck, has led me here. Very well… let's see how much longer this luck leads us into. [ends conversation. Amell stays with the Inquisition]

...

Inquisitor ("The light"): You've done what you could, Amell. They call you a Hero for a reason. [Amell slightly disapproves]

Amell: Is that the justification? I did what I could? Inquisitor, that is how atrocities are committed, justified, and permitted. (sighs) Men changes, and so do the world. Now that my secret is known… the world will change against me. And I will be a danger to you and the Inquisition alike.

Inquisitor ("Yes, you are a danger."): You're right Amell. I'm afraid you will have to go.

Amell: (smiles) It was an honor knowing you Inquisitor. Perhaps the world will change once again, and we shall meet once more. When that time comes, I look forward to meeting you as a friend. Goodbye, Inquisitor. [ends conversation. Amell leaves the Inquisition]

Inquisitor ("No you won't."): You've helped us, Amell. Stay, and do what you do best. [Amell approves]

Amell: (laughs) That would be killing things, Inquisitor! Very well. Let us see if we can brave the world's criticisms… together. [ends conversation. Amell stays with the Inquisition]

...

Inquisitor ("In between."): There is no black and white, Amell. Just grey. [Amell greatly approves]

Amell: Well said, Inquisitor. Well said indeed. Although… there are others who will disagree. And those that disagree will see only blackness. Are you willing to let that taint your reputation, the same way the Calling has tainted my blood?

Inquisitor ("No."): I'm afraid you are right, Amell. The people will disagree with you.

Amell: I know… (sighs) I know. Very well, Inquisitor. I will take my leave. May your shadows grow thin, and your light ever burn brighter. Goodbye. [ends conversation. Amell leaves the Inquisition.]

Inquisitor (I don't think that will happen.): Your name won't tarnish our reputation, Amell. [Amell disapproves]

Amell: (sighs) I'm afraid that you will be wrong. Very well, let's see if you are right. [ends conversation. Amell stays with the Inquisition.]

Inquisitor ("Yes."): You are a friend, Amell. I'm willing to suffer the consequences. [Amell approves]

Amell: (laughs) What a terrible friend I am! Very well… I will do my best to not to hurt your reputation. [ends conversation. Amell stays with the Inquisition.]


End file.
